


We need to talk, Dean.

by WTFDudeStop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDudeStop/pseuds/WTFDudeStop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and cas need to talk, and it does not end well. (Maybe it does..... Find out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Find out if it ends well,NOW, for Gods sake!

"Dean, we need to talk." Cas says in his most condescending tone. "Ok. About what?" Dean says, curious about why him and his friend needed to talk. "Well, about stuff..." Dean raises his right eyebrow. He doesn't understand Castiel, his angel. Dean and cas sigh, at the same time. "I didn't know about this cas." Dean says after hearing his angel confess his feelings. "Dean, I'm sorry. I-I can't help it!" Cas shrugs his shoulders, like everything's okay. It's not. "CAS! I have- urm- felt the same way..." "HEY, don't judge!" Cas laughs, why would he, deans angel, judge him, after saying he felt the same way? "Dean, it's OK. I didn't know what this feeling was. Until I realised I want you to be the babysitter, and I the pizza man." "Cas, you still remember that? Wow." "Of course I remember, I AM a celestial being, ya know." "I am strangely turned on when you say that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Thank god it ends well!) (there's more, gimme some time.)


End file.
